fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Road To Ruin
This is the twenty-third Total Drama Valley episode and first second season episode by Brekclub85. Summary It had been about two months since Total Drama Valley ended. The 22 former contestants were glad the competition was over. Most of them had made friends with each other, and the humans they met along the way. However, as you the viewer/reader know, the events of TDV ended up changing the future, humans were now no longer human. Only a handful of humans remained, and they included: Chris, Chef, Gwen, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, and some of the Total Drama series cameramen. Chris really didn’t care about the results of his actions, since he still had his money and his fancy mansion. However, he did realize he still needed work if he wanted more money. “But what I am going to do?” he asked the head of the studio that funded TDV, who was a fast biter now. “Well, since you scored poorly on your episode of “Dancing With The Stars,” it’s clear you should make another season of TDV,” the studio head replied. “But what can we do to torment those players in the past?” Chris asked. “I used every idea-and intern, we had on that season!” Suddenly an idea came to his evil little, yet good-haired head. “But if I bring them to the future…..heh heh heh…” LATER THAT DAY………. Gwen was hanging out with Trent at a local diner. “Ok…this relationship is getting a little weird,” Gwen said, Trent now being a longneck (Unlike the past reality, where he had a really long forehead.) “Don’t tell me we’re breaking up!” Trent said horrified. “No, it’s not that,” Gwen assured. “Hey, is that Owen?” Trent asked. Indeed, nearby was Owen, (Now a belly dragger) gobbling down an enormous amount of burgers in an eating contest with another belly dragger. “No surprise there,” Gwen laughed. Just then, she looked out the window and noticed trucks with the letters “TDV” on the side driving by. “Oh you gotta be kidding me,” she said. 65,000,000 BC………… Most of the young dinosaurs who had competed in Season 1 were playing together. “Me got it!” Petrie called, grabbing a pinecone that Tricia had tossed. “Not so fast loser!” Hyp said, knocking Petrie out of the way. “Hey! That was a unfair move!” said…..Spike! One time after TDV completed, the dinos had a brief visit to the future, and thanks to the miracles of science, Spike was given a surgery that finally gave him a voice! Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Ali, and some of the other players were watching the game from the sidelines, as well as Duncan, who was carving a small stone knife for himself. “It’s been a nice day huh?” Ali asked Littlefoot, staring at his eyes. Ever since Littlefoot apologized for the “Getting angry at Ali” incident, the two had grown quite close. “Yeah,” Littlefoot agreed, giving her a little kiss. Sudednly, they heard someone nearby let out a laugh. “So crazy,” Shorty scoffed. “You’ll never see me go head over heels for someone.” “Well you don’t have to laugh bro,” Littlefoot responded. “Are you with me on this one Duncan?” Shorty asked. “No,” Duncan responded, much to Shorty’s surprise. In the Pine Cone game, Chomper was racing towards the goal. “I’m going to win!” he smiled, but just then, it happened. A flash of light suddenly appeared. On the center of the playing field landed the TDV time machine. “Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no,” Cera, Guido, Tippy, Ali, and the rest as Chris emerged from it. “Hello dudes,” Chris said enthusiastically. No one replied. “I got good news and bad news: You have to participate in the 2nd season of Total…..Drama…Valley!!” “Is that the good news or the bad news?” asked Cera. “Both,” laughed Chris. “Goodbye mud brothers,” Mo said, diving underwater and swimming away from the rest of them. “I think I hear Dil yelling for me,” Ichy gulped, flying off as fast as he could. “We’re leaving now Hyp,” Nod and Mutt said. “Wimps,” responded Hyp. Nod and Mutt then responded by grabbing Hyp and taking them with him. Some of the dinos, however, looked excited. “All right, this is my chance to win!” Tera smiled. “Actually Tera, you weren’t popular enough with viewers so you’re not going to be in Season 2.” Chris explained. “What?!” went Tera. “It’s the rules, sucks, doesn’t it?” He turned to the remaining 16 dinos: Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rita, Rory, Myra, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, Guido, and Tippy. “Welcome to the next round,” he laughed in his laid-back psychotic way. “So where’s the cabins?” Littlefoot asked, realizing there was no way out of this. Chris let out a smirk at that comment. “Oh Littlefoot, this season isn’t going to be held in this time period,” he laughed, “It’s going to be held in the future!” “What?!” the players went shocked. “Your contracts can’t get you out of this, so just step into the time machine dudes,” Chris replied. They groaned annoyed and stepped inside. Chris set the dials and the machine teleported back to the future. “That jerk…” Tera muttered angrily, watching the time machine disappear. “Now I have to get back at Chris…as well as Guido!!” 2009…….. The time machine arrived back in the present. All the players and Chris stepped out. They had heard about how most of the humans had been turned into dinosaurs, but since human customs and items and technology stayed the same, there was still much for them to learn about. “This season’s challenges will involve plenty of things found around in a modern city,” Chris explained. The players had learned what city meant. Chris showed them a picture of his fancy mansion. “Your first challenge starts right away players!” he announced. “Oh come on,” Guido said. “No ons,” Chris retorted. “Your first challenge is to run to the entrance to my mansion, where you will find the cast RVs, in place of cabins.” “Tippy wants to know what an RV is,” the spiketail commented. Chris didn’t respond and pulled out his starting gun. “Confession cams have been placed the path, in case you have any confessions you’d like to make. GO!!!” he fired the starting gun, and for once, no flyers were hurt. “One gun shot, no dead flyers, a personal best,” Chris laughed to himself. The 16 competitors began running. “It’s going to be a long season,” Ali sighed. CC Spike: Finally, for once I can use the confession cam! Having a voice rules! I can’s believe I got voted off so early last season, I never did anything wrong. I’m not going to lose this no matter what! CC Chomper: Here we go again! Maybe I’ll win again! CC Cera: If there’s anything I learned from last season, it’s that winning isn’t important. I won’t be focused on winning this time around. Making sure Ali and Tippy don’t win either, that’s what I’ll be focused on! Ha ha! Since all the players could see Chris’ mansion far off in the distance, they decided to take different directions to get there. “Hey, watch it!” some of the modern-dinos in cars yelled to the players who were running around their vehicles. “Sorry,” apologized Rhett. Meanwhile, Gwen and Trent were leaving the diner. It was at that exact same time that Tricia, Petrie, Ducky, and Tippy ran by as fast as they could. “I don’t even want to know…” the still-human gothic girl said. Guido meanwhile was having trouble not falling behind. He also couldn’t glide. Scratch that, he could glide, but the force of the wind caused by the passing cars would always send him gliding in the wrong direction! CC Guido: Wind is my mortal enemy sometimes. Other times it’s Shorty, Rory, and occasionally Petrie. Tippy suddenly turned around and ran back to Guido. “Does Guido need some help?” the female spiketail asked. “Sure, thanks Tippy,” Guido smiled, and hopped on the back of Tippy. Tippy and Guido had been getting along really well after Guido admitted his feelings. Petrie had the advantage of being able to take to the skies. “Me takes the lead!” he announced. (Imagine his announcements in the Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure video game.) He looked down at the other players. For the land walkers, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, and Tricia were in the lead. “Watch me guys!” Tricia bragged, about to do a crazy move. She dove under a car instead of running off to the side. “Tricia don’t do that!” yelled Cera. Tricia didn’t care, she kept on running. “That’s nothing,” Shorty laughed. Shorty picked up speed, then jumped ATOP the car and ran over it. CC Shorty: I’m the strongest longneck in the game! And probably the strongest overall too! At this point, the dinos were beginning to lose their direction. “Where are we?” asked Ducky, running with Myra, Rory, and Ruby. “I don’t” know Ducky,” Ruby replied, “Because if I knew, I wouldn’t be asking the same question. Rory paused, making up an idea in his head. “Rory, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” the girl fast biter questioned. Rory nodded yes. They began sniffing the air. “What are you guys trying to smell?” Ruby asked. “Chris’ hair, it always has the stuff he puts in it,” Myra announced. At the same time, Chris was flying over the city in the TDV helicopter. “One announcement players: the first one to the gate of my mansion wins a free meal of their choice!” On the ground, that news excited Chomper. “Come on Rita!” he smiled to his girlfriend. The two sharpteeth dashed ahead. CC Rita: I helped Chomper win last time, and maybe I can help him again this time! The racing was nearing a close. Following their sniffers, Rory and Myra had Ruby and Ducky follow them through an alleyway. CC Rory: (Pushing his nose right against the camera.) See the power of a carnivore’s sniffer! See it! “Hurry Tippy!” called Guido, seeing Littlefoot and the others in the lead. “Tippy’s trying!” Tippy called back. Up ahead, the group noticed two paths that went in separate directions. One was the right way, one wasn’t. “I’m going this way!” Cera bragged, taking one path that seemed to head straight towards Chris’ mansion. Shorty, Tricia, as well as Spike and Rhett who had caught to them on a side road. “You haven’t won yet!” called Spike. Only Littlefoot and Ali decided to take the alternate route. “They have a saying about the path less traveled, want to see if it’s true?” Ali asked. “Sure, why not?” smiled Littlefoot. Petrie meanwhile was technically ahead of all the other players, Chris’ mansion in sight. “Me can do this!” he smiled, but little did he not see….. WHAM! Petrie crashed right into a really tall tree and fell straight down, landing on Rhett. “Where’d you come from?” the gray longneck asked surprised. “Me haven’t learned about that yet,” a dizzy Petrie replied. After a few more steps, Cera and the group ahead her arrived….at a dead end. “Darn!” complained Spike. “We need to work on our navigational skills,” muttered Cera. CC Shorty: I should’ve known better. Turns out, the road Ali and Littlefoot took was the correct road. “There’s Chris’ place!” yelled Littlefoot excitedly. But just as they were feet away from their goal, Ali slipped and fell. “Ali!” Littlefoot cried, sliding to a stop, but technically crossing the finish line first. “Congrats Littlefoot, you won the first challenge of Season 2!” Chris announced, stepping out of the gate to his mansion. Littlefoot didn’t really care, he ran back to check if Ali was all right. CC Littlefoot: I’m not messing up my relationship with Ali again, I can tell you that! “I’m fine Littlefoot, don’t worry,” Ali assured, getting back to her feet. Soon, the 14 other players came running towards them. “Aw, we’re too late,” groaned Rita. “So Littlefoot, what would want for your victory meal?” asked Chris. Littlefoot knew what to ask for. “Ali, what are you hungry for?” he asked politely. CC Ali: Letting me have his prize? That’s very nice of Littlefoot. “Some treestars would be nice,” Ali smiled. “Chef, treestars!” Chris called. “I hate my job,” the former-Navy officer grumbled. “Oh, just when I thought this “future” would have good food,” said Guido. Chris laughed, “Oh we do, except I get all of it,” he chuckled. “Now follow that road to the driveway and your cast RVs, where you’ll be sleeping.” As Ali went to get her victory meal that was the prize of Littlefoot’s victory, Shorty heard about this action. “So pathetic..” he said, not a fan of mushy-gushy stuff. Chris smirked and looked at the camera as the dinos went towards their recreational vehicles. “Who knows what drama is in store for our cast this time around?” he asked ominously. “While technically, the first Total Drama Valley season DVD is in stores. All of you at home, buy copies so I can make more money!” Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes